


One Cup of Sugar, Two Cups of Magic

by ViridianJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animation, Baking, Christmas, M/M, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/ViridianJane
Summary: Merlin bakes some cookies, and Gwaine is not very helpful.





	One Cup of Sugar, Two Cups of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays!!! 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this fun little fest!


End file.
